Othellonia
Othellonia (オセロニア) is a Japanese mobile strategy game. In September 2017, it had a Death Note collaboration event during which Death Note characters were available in the game. About Othellonia Othellonia is a mobile game based on the board game Reversi. It is available on both Apple and Android devices. Description of the gameplay:Description from https://apps.qoo-app.com/en/app/3417. :Othellonia is a black and white checkers game that features the “God”, “Magic” and “Dragon” roles. This RPG game involves checker battles that is similar to the board game Reversi. Victory over others is achieved through skill and strategy. The special abilities of each character is what makes this game diverse and different from others. ''Death Note'' collaboration In September 2017, Othellonia had a collaboration event with Death Note. The event was first announced in August 2017 with ads in Weekly Shonen Jump, and the main in-game event was held September 8th-20th. During the event period, Death Note characters could be obtained in the game. Players could acquire Light Yagami, L, Misa Amane, Kiyomi Takada, Teru Mikami, Mello, Near, Watari, Sayu Yagami, Soichiro Yagami, Touta Matsuda, Kyosuke Higuchi, Hitoshi Demegawa, Ryuk, Rem, and Sidoh. L could be obtained as a login reward during the event. Most of the other characters were available through Gacha (in which a character was randomly selected). The shinigami Ryuk, Rem, and Sidoh were available as rewards at in-game Colosseum events. The Colosseum battle area of the game had three Death Note events to play, one for each shinigami: Rem, Ryuk, and Sidou. In the Colosseum, players are set against other random players, and moves are timed. Winning in the Death Note Colosseum events could acquire additional cards of the shinigami characters. The Solo Play battle area had four Death Note events to play: Light and Ryuk, Misa and Rem, Mello and Sidoh, and L. In Solo Play, players battle against a computer and moves are not timed. However, the computer's side starts with a noticeable advantage in the board setup. Winning in the Death Note Solo Play events could acquire specific limited evolution materials needed to evolve certain Death Note characters, such as apples, chocolate, and Death Notes. The original anime series voice actors were recruited for their characters both in the game and for commercials. Othellonia offered several features on its website dedicated to the collaboration. Users could take a quiz to be associated with, or "diagnosed" as, a character, and the results could be shared on social media such as Twitter. Freebies such as themed wallpapers were released throughout the event to encourage return visits. List of Death Note cards This is a list of all of the Death Note character cards available in the game. There are thirty-two in total. Video gallery Othellonia x Death Note collaboration trailer|Released August 31, 2017 Othellonia x Death Note collaboration details|Released September 6, 2017 Othellonia Light and L decks|Released September 7, 2017 Othellonia x Death Note collaboration 30 second trailer|Released September 7, 2017 Othellonia x Death Note collaboration 15 second trailer|Released September 7, 2017 Othellonia x Death Note collaboration Famitsu review|Released September 8, 2017 Othellonia x Death Note Gameplay L Stage 3|February 21, 2019 Image gallery Othellonia Light.jpg Othellonia characters.jpg Othellonia site 1.jpg Othellonia diagnosis Kiyomi.png|Character diagnosis - Kiyomi Takada Othellonia diagnosis Mello.png|Character diagnosis - Mello Othellonia diagnosis Near.png|Character diagnosis - Near Othellonia card 1563 Light.jpg|Character card - Light Othellonia card 1571 Misa.jpg|Character card - Misa Othellonia card 1585 L.jpg|Character card - L Othellonia gacha Light.jpg|Gacha - Light See also * LINE, which also had Death Note collaborations with several mobile games External links * Official site (Japanese) * Apple store: Othellonia * Google store: Othellonia * Wikipedia: Reversi - description of the board game on which Othellonia is based. * Official blog posts at Othellonia.net: Death Note collaboration characters, L, Light Yagami, Ryuk, Near, Rem, Teru Mikami, Shidou, Touta Matsuda, Kyosuke Higuchi, Watari, Mello, Misa Amane, Kiyomi Takada. References * Weekly Shonen Jump Scan Reveals Othellonia and Death Note Crossover, Shonen Gamez, August 31, 2017. * 【新着オセロニア！】アニメ『デスノート』コラボが決定！待望のアップデート情報やLINEスタンプも!?【8月27日号】, Famitsu, August 27, 2017. * 【「オセロニアンの祭」最新情報レポート】イベントで開催された「新着オセロニア」の模様を紹介！DEATH NOTEコラボの最新情報も！, Boom App Games, August 27, 2017. * 【オセロニア】『デスノート』コラボが9月8日開催決定。ログインでL（声優：山口勝平）もらえる, AppBank, August 27, 2017. * 【オセロニア】デスノートコラボガチャの当たりキャラと評価まとめ！, Game8.jp, retrieved September 8, 2017. Category:Video Games Category:Othellonia